Hagatha
Hagatha -- sometimes called Dame Hagatha or simply Hag -- is an infamous witch residing in a cave in Western Kolyma. Her Family of Evil consists of her brothers Mordack and Manannan. Background She is renowned for her cannibalistic appetite. Fortunately for her victims, she has a very weak sense of sight -- however, she makes up for this by possessing a remarkable sense of hearing. Those that fall victim to her appetite find themselves cooked in her cauldron into a horrendous broth. After their bones have been picked clean, she uses them to adorn her cavernous home. Hagatha has green skin, gray matted hair, claw-like fingers and warts all over her face. She has lost all of her teeth over the years. Her body is so gnarled she cannot walk without the aid of a walking stick. Despite her hideous appearance, Hagatha is incredibly vain. Some say she was once quite beautiful but that dark magic and time have turned her into the repulsive creature she is known to be today. She became insane with jealousy over the goodness or no less the beauty possessed by Valanice and kidnapped her, locking her away in the Crystal Tower. She set a terrible beast to guard the chamber in which the prisoner was held at the top of tower. Years later, Graham sought to rescue Valanice from the tower. Though he had no way of defeating a witch as powerful as Hagatha, he did sneak into her cave to retrieve a magical nightingale named Precious for Milvia. Hagatha had stolen the bird for some nefarious purpose. For reasons unknown, Hagatha did attend the wedding of Graham and Valanice at the Monastery of the Blessed Wilbury. Although she held a grudge, she did not cause any damage at the ceremony. Later, Graham and Valanice freed the lion that had guarded the Crystal Tower -- releasing it into a jungle somewhere. This no doubt added insult to Hagatha's wounds. It is said she disappeared from Kolyma soon after. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Non-Canon AGDI Universe Hagatha is a powerful witch and mage in her own right, as well as being one of the members of the Society of the Black Cloak in Kolyma. Under orders from the Father, she plotted Graham's death while he was abroad. However, she simultaneously worked at other goals -- she sought to bring Angelina into the Society and also worked to create a youth potion. When it became clear that Angelina also sought to create a youth potion she revoked the invitation to join the Society of the Black Cloak -- and presumably killed her. Hagatha had cursed a former suitor of hers into the form of a lion and set him to guard Valance in the Crystal Tower -- as well as the various maidens Hagatha had imprisoned there before. The Crystal Tower was also guarded by riddles, a vast ocean, and was held in a separate realm in a small dome. Graham was able to overcome each obstacle, and ultimately awaken Valanice. It was then that Hagatha sought to take matters into her own hands -- appearing in the tower to confront the pair. Graham, however, gave Hagatha her Youth Potion -- spiked with lion fur. Overcome by her vanity, she drank the potion -- becoming young and beautiful before sprouting lion hair all over her face. Taking advantage of the distraction, Graham knocked her from the tower. Her body was never found and her fate remains a mystery. The Silver Lining Cassima's Quest Revenge of the Black Cloak Society Real World Hagatha is a character who appears in King's Quest II: Romancing the Throne. She is mentioned in the game King's Questions, and appears in the novelization of King's Quest II found in the King's Quest Companion. She also appears in the VGA fan-made reinterpretation King's Quest II: Romancing the Stones by AGDI and the fan-made sequel The Silver Lining by Phoenix Online Studios. She is also featured in the works of fanfiction Cassima's Quest and Revenge of the Black Cloak Society. Most of Hagatha's backstory is not mentioned at all in the actual game, but is found only in the manual. The game itself treats her as a fairly ordinary witch and a random encounter to be avoided. Her backstory and family connections are expanded exponentially in the King's Quest Companion and in the trivia game King's Questions. External Links *King's Quest Omnipedia Category:King's Quest Characters Category:KQ2 Characters Category:TSL Characters Category:Inhabitants of Western Kolyma Category:Members of the Black Cloak Society Category:King's Quest Villains Category:KQ Witch Characters Category:Family of Great Evil Members